1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connection devices, which are provided for the electrical connection between two electrical devices or cables, have been widely used. For the purpose of electrical connection, conductive lines are arranged in the electrical connection device, and the conductive lines should be firmly connected to the devices or cables.
Usually, electrical connection devices may be divided into two different types, i.e. the indoor connector and the outdoor connector. Waterproof effect is required for an outdoor connector so as to prevent imperfect contact or electrical short caused by the leakage of water into the connector. In the prior art, an elastic sleeve is employed to surround the connector to prevent water from leakage into the connector. However, this type of outdoor connectors has problems in complicated procedure of assembly. On the other hand, waterproof effect is not required for indoor connectors, which are advantageous in quick assembly and convenient usage.
Some electrical devices such as LED lighting apparatus may be installed indoors or outdoors. The electrical connector for these devices needs both requirements of quick assembly and waterproof effect. Therefore, there exists in this art a need of improved electrical connectors that would meet these requirements.